El líder mojigato
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: CaoCao es un líder estupendo, carismático y pasional...pero es un mojigato que no sabe nada sobre el sexo opuesto y todo el asunto de las relaciones. así que no es sorpresa que se puso histérico cuando Siegfried amablemente le pidió dinero prestado para comprar condones. Crackfic. mención de SiegfriedxJeanne.


**El líder mojigato.**

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece sino a su autor.**

* * *

CaoCao nunca había sido alguien en contacto con las emociones personales. Emociones suaves y normales. Desde que era niño y había sido tomado bajo el ala del dios del cielo Indra siempre se concentro en ser una persona firme, calmada y analítica. Tenía que de un modo para sobrevivir, Indra cruelmente se lo dejo claro, con su poder muchos verían por él y si se comportaba como un idiota, la traición y posiblemente la muerte le esperaba. Él era el descendiente y reencarnación del CaoCao original, usuario de la True Longinus y futuramente líder de un grupo conformados de los humanos más fuertes, el tenía que ser alguien que muchos verían por él, tenía que ser el mejor como todos le vieran, alguien de respetar y admirar. Por lo cual después de un tiempo de practica CaoCao tenía un control de su emociones y tal, por lo tanto emociones frágiles y personales no eran algo que él estaba cómodo, dispuesto y experto en interactuar. Por lo tanto era un poco compresible porque en ese momento en la actualidad el estaba tan confundido y alborotado con….

El tema actual de conversación.

-¿dime otra vez?

-….Pues sí, necesito tu ayuda CaoCao, necesito dinero para comprar condones ¿eso es un problema?

CaoCao se quedo mirando a su compañero Siegfried con una cara sonrojada y mortificada. A la hora de la verdad, el carismático, calmado, firme, analítico y todo lo demás que haría a él un gran líder. Pero el es un adolescente y pues debido a su concentración en ser un gran guerrero y líder durante la mayor parte de su vida pues es compresible que…el sea un mojigato. Bueno, la verdad usualmente quienes han sido criado por un dios aunque sea por un tiempo verían….cosas….cosas muy raras aunque sea por accidente en los hogares de dicho dioses. E Indra ya daba mucha vibra de ser un Casanova, la cuestión e incógnita de esto es ¿Cómo CaoCao era muy desconocido al tema de la reproducción y tales? La explicación es lógica: CaoCao definitivamente es una persona culta, firme y sensata en sus metas, por lo tanto no pensó nada sobre el sexo y tal. Eso no cambia el hecho que este un poco como que nervioso en ese momento mientras Siegfried de todas las personas le preguntaba así de la nada por dinero prestado para la compra de condones de todas las cosas.

-T-tu…. ¿Por qué….quieres dinero para….comprar eso?

-CaoCao, debería de ser obvio, Puedo ser mucha cosa pero se me enseñaron saber protegerme en mi vida sexual, así que por eso soy firme en tener protección cuando estoy con mi pareja pero se me acabo mi fondos y por ello te pido amablemente si me puedes ayudar en esto-Dijo Siegfried como si nada, el hombre era culto en esos asuntos serios y no tenía miedo en decirlos ya que eran temas normales según a su aparecer. Una persona normal se sentiría complacido por el criterio de Siegfried por la protección en su vida sexual. Aquí no había nadie normal. CaoCao se tambaleo un poco ya que al escuchar a su aliado hablar de esos temas sin pena le sorprendió, por otro lado hay que entender que CaoCao jamás había visto lo que era un condón aunque sabia para que servía y la verdad la mecánica del asunto se le escapaba. Indra no fue la mejor figura paterna que se diga.

-O-oh….vale. Si, tienes razón aunque _dios, no puedo creer lo que voy a decir _¿Por qué mejor….no tomas un tiempo de…hacer esas cosas y…? _Saber que uno de mis subordinados hacen cochinadas en la base me pone de los nervios ¿acaso no tienen…?_—

-¡Oh infierno no!

-¿Q-que? _¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué dije?_

-CaoCao te respeto como líder y como amigo pero hay cosas que, incluso un maniático de batalla como yo, tienen que hacer y no puedo permitir ir por ahí sin tener condones en mi cartera.

-_joder…esa maldita palabra de nuevo, y la dice así de la nada…..espera un momento _Espera Siegfried ¿Qué…quieres con ir por ahí sin tener….esas cosas?

-….. ¡Oh! ¿No sabias? Pues he estado saliendo con Jeanne hace algunos meses.

-…..Bueno, creo que los vi muy amigables juntos pero he tenido tareas que atender….y ¿eso que tiene que….? Oh no.

-Oh si, ella puede parecer toda inocente y todas las cosas pero ella es salvaje y pasional. Los condones es una medida de seguridad muy importante aquí, CaoCao, hacerlo cinco veces al día no es bueno, digo por mi dinero, me estoy quedando pobre en compra de condones, lubricantes, ropa interior comestible—

-_¡Oh carajo no! ¡No debería de saber esto! ¡Oh no! ¡Las imágenes vienen! ¡Váyanse, váyanse, váyanse! _

-Y pues soy muy joven para ser padre así que se que usted entenderá porque estoy grave con esto.

-_Y eso es lo peor, el está en verdad serio y lo hace más feo, esto podía tomarse una broma ¡Pero él tiene toda una cara de serio! ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan vulgar?! ¡Y también Jeanne! ¡Qué mentirosa! ¡Ella y con su carita de yo-no-fui! ¿En que he fallado para tener dos alborotadores como estos…? No, eso es mentira, aunque no me guste pensar ellos dos….haciendo ugh…cochinadas no me había dado cuenta, son silenciosos, al menos les doy una felicitación por ello._

-….Además la compra de boletos de cine no ayuda mucho a mi presupuesto ¿imagínese cuanto tengo que gastar para comprar esos tiquetes de películas en el cíñeme para que usted, Heracles, Georg y Leandro para que así podamos tener la base para nosotros solos? Es un gran gasto.

-…_retiro lo dicho anteriormente. _No importa…..mira Siegfried, yo te puedo dar todo el dinero que necesitas pero sinceramente….solo trata de ser discreto….H-hablar de esos temas me hace sentir incomodo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué debería? Pensé que usted seria alguien que sabe mucho de ese tema, CaoCao. Después de todo con lo que ha estado haciendo.

-…Siegfried ¿De qué estás hablando? _¿Por qué cree que sabría mucho sobre las relaciones sexuales? A lo mucho solo he besado a una chica cuando tenía diez y ni eso es de mención. _

-Bueno… _¿Cómo le digo…? _Bueno, la verdad toda sabemos de sus salidas en las noches, nadie le juzga ya que aparte de Jeanne no hay chicas aquí y uno necesita liberar tensión además q—

-¿Salidas? ¿Cuál salidas? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Si, sus salidas nocturnas. Ya sabes en la zona norte de la ciudad.

-Oh, esas…._Si, las salidas en donde salgo a atacar a bandas de mafiosos y robar sus ganancias, mantener a seis adolescentes sin trabajar es difícil…..pero no sé porque pero siento un mal presentimiento…_

-Si, Jeanne no le gusta que gusten con las chicas de las calles pero como digo Heracles una vez, un hombre tiene necesidades y pues considerando que no ha pescado algo raro yo suponía que debería de saber sobre la protección y tal-Dijo Siegfried con total naturalidad pensando que su líder era alguien que se protege firmemente si se mete con chicas de calles y tal. La cara de CaoCao en ese momento era todo un poema. Su equipo… ¿su bendito equipo pensaba que el se metía con putas la mayor parte de toda las noches? CaoCao casi se cayó por el shock. Entonces Siegfried tuvo que volver a hablar-Digo no es que sea noticia nueva e incluso pensábamos traerles algunas bailarinas exóticas en su cumpleaños, claro que entre nosotros los mayores, Jeanne dice que no dejara al pequeño Leonardo ser corrompido por su perversidad jefe.

¡THUCK!

-….. ¿Jefe?... ¿líder?... ¿CaoCao?... –Pregunto Siegfried al escuchar el sonido de caída y observo como su líder había caído desmayado, el shock en saber que aunque respetado y admirado todos sus subordinados pensaban del un degenerado amante de putas lo golpeo fuerte. Muy fuerte. Por lo tanto termino desmayado. Siegfried no se alarmo ya que no era la primera vez que CaoCao se desmayaba por el sobreesfuerzo, algunas veces en estudios o entrenamiento…o cuando se cansaba en festejar con las señoritas de las calles (que para aclarar no es cierto) según dicho por Heracles. Así con un cariño que se le tiene a un amigo o a un líder en su caso Siegfried saco una almohada y una cobija de un compartimiento del lugar que fue puesto perfectamente para momentos como ese y cubrió a su líder con la cobija y le puso la almohada en la cabeza para después darle una palmadita en la espalda-Duerme CaoCao, quizás entrenaste mucho o las chicas de las calles te tomo mucho la energía. Duerme, duerme. Bueno, me tocara pedirle dinero a Heracles, ahh pero él es tan tacaño.

Así el usuario de espada demoniaca dejo el lugar dejando su líder dormido o más bien desmayado. Poco después entro a la habitación Georg que reía en silencio para sí mismo, siendo él es segundo lugar de su grupo era igual también el mejor amigo de CaoCao y fue el que silenciosamente hizo que los otros pensaran cosas así de su intrépido líder. Era tan divertido y lo mejor nadie pensarían que el nerd amante de magia como el seria el culpable. Decidió irse pero entonces ya haber dado algunos pasos se detuvo y sonrió maquiavélicamente y usando su Longinus Dimension Lost trajo mediante teletransportacion algo en especial, unas pantis negras de Jeanne y con una sonrisa diabólica las puso en la cabeza de CaoCao como sombrero y aun en silencio soltó una risita demoniaca a la vista de su desmayado líder con ropa interior de mujer en la cabeza como si fuera un casco. Y así teniendo un buen estado de ánimo salió del lugar aun riéndose y pensando algo en específico…

-_Para que la próxima vez no se burle de mi baraja de carta de Yugioh, nadie, absolutamente nadie se burla de mis cartas de juegos para niño. Nadie._

Si, Georg de verdad era alguien de cuidado.

**Fin.**


End file.
